She Walks In Beauty
by the.shrewd.ravenclaw
Summary: JJ & Prentiss decide to take Reid to an art gallery on their night off, once there he finds something worth while. Spencer Reid/OC one shot.


**I hope you like this Spencer Reid One Shot! Read, enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>She walks in beauty, like the night <em>

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies; _

It was a dark but pleasantly cool evening. The crisp autumn air enveloped a trio of co-workers on one of their rare nights off. This however left the tallest of the trio, Dr. Spencer Reid, to the exposure of two of his closest friends and coworkers: the stern but elegant Emily Prentiss on his right and the lovely new mother Jennifer Jareau on his left. The two women had decided to drag their awkward friend to the National Gallery of Art in attempt to help him socialize, whether the young man in question was willing or not.

"Guys this is pointless!" Spencer Reid exclaimed, waving his arms in attempt to break the chain of arms that Emily Prentiss and JJ kept him tightly enchained. "I've most likely seen all the artwork that will be presented here and know what each painting is meant to represent."

"Nuh-uh Doctor, JJ and I worked hard to make you come along, and get you looking good," Emily refused adamantly.

Spencer huffed like a small child getting popped on the hand, "But Star Trek is on! Besides, shouldn't you be with Henry?" he continued to whine.

Both beautiful women sighed and shook their heads, this would be a long night.

"Spence, what is so horrible about going to see art?" JJ asked curiously, this was a thoughtful event and she was absolutely dumbfounded by the doctor's response.

Reid shook his head, "I love art but…"

"But nothing, we're almost there and you're going to like it," Emily exclaimed cutting him off.

As they turned the block they arrived at the National Gallery of Art. Once inside the sleek walls Spencer was released from his domineering friends who wanted to see the Angels. Instead of following Spencer decided to walk, passing sculptures and entering a special section of the museum designed to show off Botticelli.

It was then that he was amazed, not by the Birth of Venus but by someone so much more enchanting than any woman depicted in the paintings around her, she was perfect.

_And all that 's best of dark and bright _

_Meet in her aspect and her eyes: _

He could only see her profile but she was absolutely breath taking. She looked to be about his age, standing with perfect posture in heels. Her hair, long raven tresses, trailed down until the curls reached her hips. However it was her face that was absolutely enchanting. On a porcelain pallet of milky skin he could see a dark stormy blue eye that was slightly creased in concentration as the beauty analyzed the picture in front of her. How ironic that the most beautiful woman his eyes had ever seen stood in front of the roman goddess of beauty whom could not dare to compare with her.

_Thus mellow'd to that tender light_

_Which heaven to gaudy day denies. _

The young doctor's feet had a mind of their own and brought him to stand to the right of the beautiful woman. The woman in questioned turned her face to see the young man beside her and smiled, an awe-striking mega-watt smile that left the man dazzled.

"It's rare to see people my age at these events, it's delightful. I'm Rosalind," the beautiful woman stated holding out her right, perfectly manicured, hand to shake. Seeing her whole face Spencer Reid could not only be mesmerized by her beauty but by her beautiful voice.

His body being boldly braver then he felt responded with the appropriate handshake, "I-I'm Doc..Reid, uhhh… Spencer Reid."

She laughed lightly that sounded like the chiming of small bells, "It's a pleasure Spencer."

_One shade the more, one ray the less, _

_Had half impair'd the nameless grace _

She narrowed her beautiful eyes slightly, the two had been talking as they stood before the Birth of Venus and she still could not get her mind off what the young man introduced himself as.

"Excuse me Spencer, I don't mean to be rude but you look to be about my age. How is it you are a doctor?" she asked inquisitively, desiring to know the handsome and intelligent young man in front of her.

Spencer shifted, "Well…umm…I graduated high school at the age of 12. I have three doctorate degrees in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering," he sputtered embarrassedly. Women didn't tend to go for the "geeky" type, they'd rather go for men like his friend Derek Morgan.

Yet the woman didn't blink or turn in disgust, she instead smiled. "That's incredible Spencer! To be so young and know so much! I envy your brain power," she exclaimed, relieved at the fact he was not in fact younger than he appeared but a genius.

He chuckled in relief, "That's kind of you Rosalind. So what do you do?" He asked, relieved that she didn't find him to be a freak of nature.

"Nothing as impressive as you but I'm in the process of getting my Masters in English over at Georgetown." She answered.

"That's incredibly impressive Rosalind!" He beamed, happy to have found a scholarly woman to speak too.

_Which waves in every raven tress, _

_Or softly lightens o'er her face;_

Her smile was luminous as they faux argued next to a Picasso painting, "No Spencer you are wrong, Shakespeare was not a fake."

He shook his head that was no longer covered in a mass of hair, "I never said that, I just stated the probability of his existence cannot be proven,"

She playfully glared before touching his arm lightly, "Alright then doctor, what book should I read next then?"

He mused the thought as the 5'6 woman beside him waited eagerly at his every word, "The Old Man and the Sea."

She shook her head, "Sorry Spencer."

He ran his head over his head, "Atlas Shrugged?"

She just smiled and shook her head quickly back and forth, letting her hair bounce over her back in a wild dance.

_Where thoughts serenely sweet express _

_How pure, how dear their dwelling-place. _

Both Agents after admiring the Angels and religious artwork searched the museum for their friend. Just as the two women were becoming enraged with the thought of their friend ditching them, they found him. Standing next to a gorgeous woman in a black dress and peacock heels was their friend, Dr. Spencer Reid, talking animatedly making the girl laugh. JJ couldn't help the large grin that almost swallowed her lovely face as she watched Spencer flirt happily with the dazzling young woman beside him.

"Hmmph, I recall him not wanting to come tonight," Emily mused, a smile on her face as she was happy for her friend.

JJ laughed and put her arm around her friend, "Come on, let's leave them alone."

Emily laughed while nodding, "Oh he is in for it tomorrow."

_And on that cheek, and o'er that brow, _

_So soft, so calm, yet eloquent, _

The gallery was about to close as Spencer and Rosalind made their way out into the chilly autumn air.

"It's such a beautiful night," Rosalind whispered.

Spencer Reid couldn't help but agree with her, after all this beautiful night was when he met the most elegant woman his eyes had ever laid upon.

"Can I see you home?" Spencer asked nervously, not wanting to leave this woman.

She smiled, "You can walk me to my car."

He smiled and they walked down the block to the first floor of a nearby parking garage, the young man was truly sad when she grabbed her keys from her bag and unlocked a black kia optima.

_The smiles that win, the tints that glow,_

_But tell of days in goodness spent, _

Walking in beauty and splendor she reached out to her car door but stopped and spun around to face the young man she had quickly become enamored with.

Reaching into her bag smiling she pulled out a business card with her number on it and quickly put it into his larger left hand, whilst simultaneously kissing the young man on his cheek.

"Thank you for tonight Spencer." She chimed before getting into her car, and driving off into the night. Leaving the awkward young genius, who had once wished never to go to the gallery but now never wanted to leave, blushing in the garage as he thought of the woman who walked in beauty.

_A mind at peace with all below, _

_A heart whose love is innocent!"_

* * *

><p><em><em>**"She Walks In Beauty" is by Lord Byron.  
><strong>


End file.
